What if Red Candle
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: What if Rita had made a Red Candle instead of a Green Candle?


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

What if ... Rita had made a Red Candle instead of a Green Candle?

On the Moon Rita plots her next move.

"Gather around!" ordered Rita as she came over with a rolled up paper, "I'm going to steal Red Rangers power."

"How, my Queen?" asked Baboo.

"With this Red Candle," said Goldar, holding a Red Candle, "Made from special wax, used while Jason was held in the dark dimension."

"Yes, I will rid the Rangers of their Leader," said Rita, almost cheerful.

Rita opens up the paper in her hands and lays it on a table. She starts to cant a spell and drops a pen that looks like her wand and it moves around the paper. It stops over an area that looks likeAngel grove.

"Go grab Red Ranger!" ordered Rita, "Take him to the Dark Dimension!"

"Yes, my empress," said Goldar, as he took off for earth.

Meanwhile, Jason, Billy and Trini where in the park, Billy was showing them some device he built, when Goldar appeared with some puddies. The Rangers quickly jump into action, but are over powered by the Puddies. Billy and Trini reach for their Morphers, but the puddies knock them out of their hands. two puddies grab Jason's arms while another one grabs his legs.

"Our Morphers!" yelled Trini.

"I can't reach mine either," said Jason, as he struggled to get free.

"Take him!" ordered Goldar.

The Puddies vanish with Jason.

"Say goodbye to Red Ranger, forever," said Goldar, before vanishing himself.

"What now?" asked Billy.

"We should get to the Command Center," said Trini.

They look around to make sure no one is looking, then they teleport to the Command Center. Zordon calls the other Rangers and has them teleport to the Command Center as while.

In Rita's Dark Dimension, Goldar stands in front of the Red Candle.

"What do you want, Goldar?" asked Jason.

"It simple, serve Rita and you get to keep your powers," said Goldar, laughing evilly, "Don't and lose them forever."

"I'll never serve Rita!" yelled Jason.

"You have till the Candle dies to change your mind," said Goldar.

"What Candle?" asked Jason.

"This one," said Goldar, as he stepped to the side.

Back in Rita's place, Rita walks into Finster's Monster making area.

"I need a monster, Finster," said Rita.

"I have just the one, my Queen," said Finster, as he picked up a mold out of him bind.

Finster sets the mold and the conveyor belt and pulls a lever, the mold enters the machine and after a few seconds a white monster with one eye pops out of the tube at the other side.

"What makes him so great?" asked Rita.

"He can change into anything," said Finster.

"Good, now go attack the city, and destroy the Rangers," ordered Rita.

The monster vanishes from the Palace, and attacks the city as the Tryrannazord. Meanwhile, back in the command center Zordon filled the Rangers in on Rita's evil plan, when the alarm started to go off. The Rangers hurry to the viewing globe, where they see the Tryrannazord attacking the city.

"Rita got control of the Tryrannazord," said Kimberly.

"We have to stop it," said Tommy.

"What about Jason?" asked Zack.

"We'll have to stop him, too," said Tommy.

"Rangers, my censers tell me that, that Tyrannosaurus is an impostor," said Zordon.

"Great," said Trini.

"It's Morphin Time," said Tommy, "Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Trini.

The Rangers teleport to the city, and call for their zord, Tommy summons the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger.

"Form Dragonzord battle mode," said Tommy, as he jumped inside the Dragonzord.

Dragonzord combined with Mastodon, Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Triceratops. Tommy was in the seat that Jason normally used.

"Billy, power up the Dragon Staff," said Tommy.

"Right," said Billy.

As the Rangers fought Rita's Monster, Jason fought Goldar in the Dark Dimension, Jason got a hold of Goldar's sword and was able to escape. In the city, the Rangers get in a good hard hit, forcing the monster to revile it's true form, it then changed into Dragonzord, then Megazord, then into Dragonzord battle mode. Jason landed in the park, followed by Goldar. Goldar attacked Jason and quickly regained his sword. Jason teleported to the Command Center. Goldar retreated back to Rita's palace. Rita recalled her monster, and the Rangers head back to the Command Center and are surprised to see Jason.

"Jason, you're alright," said Tommy.

"Yeah, but Rita made a Red Candle to drain my powers," said Jason.

"We have to find a way to get into Rita's Dark Dimension," said Zack.

"We could use my Dimension Transports," said Billy.

"I thought they weren't ready," said Trini.

"I can gather enough power to sent one person to Rita's Dark Dimension," said Billy.

"Then I'm going," said Jason.

"Jason, your present there will only speed up the burning of the candle," said Zordon.

"I'll go," said Tommy.

"Tommy, thanks," said Jason.

"You'd do the same for me," said Tommy.

"How soon?" asked Kimberly.

"We can be set up in a few minutes," said Billy.

Jason stays in the Command Center, while the other Rangers teleport to the park, with Billy's Dimensional Transporters. Billy and Trini set them up when Bulk and Skull decide to start some trouble, Zack and Tommy took care of them while Kimberly helped Billy and Trini. A few minutes later, Tommy and Zack have Bulk and Skull rolling down a hill in trash cans. Billy and Trini open the vortex for Tommy to enter the Dark Dimension. On the other side of the vortex, Goldar was waiting for Tommy.

"Just like old times, old friend," said Goldar, with his evil laugh.

"Hand over the candle, Goldar," ordered Tommy.

"Why should i?" asked Goldar, "With in a hour, the Power Rangers will lose their leader forever!"

Tommy attacks Goldar, meanwhile, Rita sends her monster back to Angel grove. Jason sees it on the viewing globe as the alarms start ringing.

"Alpha, contact the other Rangers," ordered Zordon.

"I'll go," said Jason, "I'll hold it off till they can get there."

"Using your powers could speed up the burning of the candle," said Zordon.

"It's a risk I have to take," said Jason.

"May the power protect you," said Zordon.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason, as he morphed and teleported to the city, "I need Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord, now!"

The Tyrannosaurus comes charging into battle. Jason jumps inside his zord, Rita's monster takes the form of Dragonzord and fires missiles at Jason. In the dark Dimension, Goldar and Tommy are still fighting when the vortex opens up and Zack enters.

"Tommy, Jason is in trouble, we have to go," said Zack.

"I don't have the candle yet," said Tommy.

"If we don't hurry, Jason could lose his life," said Zack.

"We'll be back," said Tommy, as he and Zack go back through the vortex to the park, "Let's go save Jason. It's morphin time!"

"Masidon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Trini.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

The Rangers teleport to the city, where they call on the zords. Tommy summons the Dragonzord by playing the Dragon Dagger.

"Rangers, time to form Megazord," said Jason.

The Rangers power up their crystals and formed the Megazord while Dragonzord did battle with the monster. Dragonzord got in a good hit with it's tail and the monster changes back to it's true form. As the monster tries to found a new form to take, Jason calls on the Power Sword and strikes the monster, destroying it. The Rangers teleport back to the Command Center.

"Sorry, I didn't get the Candle," said Tommy, "Zordon, how much time do we have?"

"Just a few minutes," answered Zordon.

"Billy, let's go back to the park," said Tommy.

"There isn't time," said Billy.

"I have to try," said Tommy.

"Ok," said Billy.

The Rangers teleport to the park, while Jason stays in the Command Center. Billy and Trini hurry to open the vortex. When it opens Tommy and Zack jump though it. Goldar is standing by the candle.

"You Rangers are to late the flame is almost out," said Goldar.

"We will get it," said Tommy.

Zack attacked Goldar as Tommy went for the candle, Puddies appeared to stop Tommy, after a few minutes fighting the Puddies, Tommy got to the candle as the flame died out.

"Can be," said Tommy, as he grabbed the Candle.

"Let's go," said Zack.

They exit the Dark Dimension and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

"What now?" asked Jason.

"The only way to stop Rita from gaining your power is to give your coin to another Ranger," said Zordon.

"Tommy, I know you did everything you could," said Jason as he Sets his coin in Tommy's hand.

The coin glows Red then the glow changes to Green.

"Tommy, you are now the Leader of the Power Ranger," said Zordon.

"Zordon, I can't," said Tommy, "I failed."

"Tommy, you tried your best, and that's all we can ask," said Jason, "And just because my powers are gone, doesn't mean that Rita's seen the last of me."

"Ok," said Tommy.

"One last time," said Jason, as he holds out a hand.

The others put a hand on top of Jason's, and jump in the air.

"Power Rangers!" shouted the Rangers.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this take on the Green Candle. Sequel is going to be "What if ... White Light"! Everyone who reads this story I ask you to Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
